halofandomcom-20200222-history
M19 surface-to-surface missile
The M19 SSM Rocket Launcher'In the Halo PC manual is a heavy ordnance weapon used by UNSC forces in ''Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo2/gamemanual.htm to combat armored and non-armored vehicles. It features a 2x scope, and, in Halo 2, lock-on capabilities. It is designed so that it can be used by all UNSC Marine Corps personnel. Summary The M19, alternatively called the '''SPNKr, Jackhammer, "'Rox"', or Hunter Killer (by some fans, due to its effective use against Hunters) is a heavy ordnance weapon of the UNSC arsenal used in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. It fires H.E.A.T. (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rockets. The launcher sports a 2x scope and can fire rockets over long distances with devastating accuracy, although in Halo: Combat Evolved it falls in altitude if shot from a long distance. The weapon consists of two disposable barrels and the weapon unit, allowing two consecutive shots. When reloading, the spent barrels are discarded and a new pair inserted. With this mechanism, a Marine can greatly reduce the weight he carries without throwing the weapon away like with modern day disposable rocket launchers, and reduced production costs as only the barrels are thrown away. A Spartan wielding one is also very effective, since their augmentations have given them the ability to wield both a Rocket Launcher and a small sidearm at the same time, though this is only seen in a cinematic in the Halo 2 level Delta Halo. Still, it is a heavy ordnance and is very effective at killing both the enemy, and if fired at a target that is too close, the splash damage will kill the user. Advantages The Rocket Launcher spreads a huge amount of damage over a large area. It is capable of taking out entire groups of targets at any range and can kill both the passengers and crew of nearly any vehicle (with the exception of the Scorpion Tank or Wraith) with one direct hit. It is very useful for killing Hunters, which are often the most difficult enemies to kill. For an anti-tank weapon it has a high rate of fire and can quickly launch two consecutive shots so it is effective in close range assaults against tanks. It also has a strong melee attack. In Halo: Combat Evolved, it was originally possible to kill someone with a single running or jumping version of the Rocket Launcher's melee attack. This has since been corrected. Also in Halo 2 and 3 it has a nice propulsion alternative for the "grenade jump" if done correctly. With the Rocket Launcher you do not have to have perfect aim, the blast's splash damage will be enough to kill them. The lock-on feature in Halo 2 makes aiming much easier, and killing vehicles almost a guarantee. They took away this feature in Halo 3 because they have the Missile Pod which locks on with the same kill ratio as the Rocket Launcher. Disadvantages in Mk. V armor fires a rocket at a Covenant Wraith.]] Several things counterbalance the rocket launcher's sheer power: #The rocket, though powerful, is a anti-vehicle weapon, not specifically targeting infantry. Consequently, many enemies, who would have perished had they have been in a vehicle, can survive. For example, Zealots within a vehicle cannot survive, while Zealots engaging in direct combat will merely lose their shields and some health. #Its reload time is slow(aprox. 5 seconds). #The rockets leave a trail of black smoke in their wake, giving away your position if you are hidden. #Ammunition is often unavailable, and the player can carry only 10 rockets in Halo: Combat Evolved, and 8 in Halo 2 and Halo 3. #The splash damage of a rocket can severely injure or kill its operator if fired carelessly into surrounding terrain or an enemy at extremely short range. #The rocket travels slowly enough to be dodged, and trying to hit moving vehicles from long range will require very precise timing and predictable driving by the opponent. In Halo 2, this is not an issue due to the homing rockets. Also the Rocket Launcher has only two rockets making a inexperienced wielder dead if he misses. The Fuel rod cannon is better launching more than two shots in rapid succesion. Effective Against Regularly all enemies, vehicles, and even particularly heavier vehicles such as the Wraith and Scorpion (One accurate shot can kill a Scorpion's driver in Halo: Combat Evolved). Two quick shots to the front or close up on the flank will destroy it. A Wraith may take two hits to the front before getting destroyed. Sometimes, it will take three but it will take one hit in the back to destroy it but it will have to be in the right spot. However, against enemy vehicles on their flanks at medium ranges is arguably useless and ineffective over the map, unless in flat terrain and using extreme leading, it suffers against Ghosts and Warthogs due to their high speed and agility. If fired at an oncoming vehicle at medium range it can usually be avoided. It can also be used to deadly efficiency in some of the indoor multi player levels if the player can predict the rockets impact point and where the target will be at that given time. This is easier than it sounds due to the "splash" radius of the rocket. Ammo M19 Surface to Surface Missile (x2) 102mm Shaped-Charge High-Explosive. (As shown on Ammo Box in Halo Graphic Novel) Influences Apart from its lock-on ability in Halo 2, the M19 SSM is essentially a Halo Universe copy of the SPNKR-X18 SSM Launcher from the Marathon series, making the "SPNKr" on the side of the M19 SSM a possible inside joke for fans of Bungie's former series. The M19 is also nicknamed the "Spanker" due to the "SPNKr" labeling on the launcher and the rectangular cases that contain rocket ammunition. Trivia *"The rocket launcher is labeled SPNKR: as to SPUNK." - Sodagod: Inside Halo. *This version of the Rocket launcher has a TEST button that, when pressed, spins the barrels around. This animation only happens when the player is idle. *The rocket launcher in Marathon bore the same name, SPNKr. *Gamestop released a Halo 3 Rocket Launcher missile case game holder to coincide with the release of Halo 3. *If the rocket launcher is given to a Grunt in Halo 2, it will actually shrink. *The Rocket Launcher only has the lock on target feature in Halo 2. *The Rocket Launcher actually says M41 on the side. *The letters on the side say "SPNKr", which is pronounced "Spanker". *According to the diagram on the side of the Rocket Launcher, everybody using it is holding it on the wrong side. The only exception is the Master Chief in the Delta Halo cinematic. *It is commonly regarded as a noob weapon purely because it requires almost no skill to kill any sort of enemy, including Spartans. (However, it may take two shots to kill a Hunter if it is an indirect hit and it is actually to miss if the target is in the air.) *In the novel Halo: The Flood, Hunters can actually deflect rockets (that is, redirect it). This is highly improbable, as the rocket explodes the moment it comes in contact with anything, unless it is hit at its side. So a possible explanation is that the Hunters mentioned timed it perfectly and gave it a swift hit at the rocket's side. John-117 performed a similar feat with the help of Cortana during a test on Reach. *In Halo 2, if a player drives a vehicle to the top of the hill in a given map, and another player stands a certain distance away, locks on, drags the aiming reticule away to a certain point, and releases, the rocket will actually fly around the vehicle in a perfect circle until something gets in the way or the hill player moves. Furthermore, if the player in the vehicle gets out, the rocket will stop homing on to the vehicle and fly off at a random circular trajectory. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo: PC, it is often referred to as the rocket "lawn chair". *In Halo: Combat Evolved, you can hold 10 rockets, instead of Halo 2 and 3'' which you can only hold 8 rockets. *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, the Rocket Launcher is called the Jackhammer. *The first level in the Halo trilogy the rocket launcher is featured in is in The Silent Cartographer, in ''Halo: Combat Evolved. *Jumping up and away can be a useful tactic to kill an enemy without suffering splash damage. *While your shields are upgraded to Over shield status, aim at the ground, jump, and fire a rocket at your jumps peak to be given a moderate jump boost. *It is possible to survive a rocket blast without losing health in Halo PC. *The rocket launcher only locks on in Halo 2. *The same model of rocket launcher is used in Halo:CE and Halo 2. The only different model of rocket launcher seen in the trilogy is in Halo 3. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Elites *Marines *Cortana (has animation but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) *Brutes *Grunts (Can be given to them in Uprising) See Also *M19-B SAM Missile Launcher *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher Sources Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons